


That Girl

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternative Scenes, Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Tension, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Kim is besotted with Trini from the moment she first meets herTrini doesn't open upKim has fallen in love and doesn't know what to do so she does everything Kimberly Hart would doThis is from Kimberly's point of view with her internal hopelessly impulsive monologue throw in





	1. Chapter 1

'Who is this girl'  
'I need to get to her'  
'Why is Zack so insistent'  
'I'm going to get her , it will be better if I go'  
'I'm a girl, she's a girl we will connect easier'  
'Why won't Zack give up , Zack just drop it, I get it he probably thinks she's hot , it's not the time for that'

Kimberley Hart found herself stood amongst these people she barely knew , sure she knew Jason Scott but only because they previously crossed paths in their old circles of friends. Billy Cranston was well known but not necessarily popular but Kim thought he was sweet, but right now Zack Taylor this tall skinny kid that never shows up for school that she didn't know was getting on her nerves. She found herself glaring at him in his constant insistence to communicate and get to the girl, and right now the girl was running away from them up the cliff side. Zack was reaching forward to run and chase after her , but a fire inside her wasn't going to let him win.  
"Lemme" she said simply almost harshly and she ran with every drop of passion she has in her body. Zack following her closely , the chase was close with the two of them with this unspoken desire to get to the girl. 

Kimberly won because of course she did, sending a look to the others who had caught up to stand back  
"Just talk to me" Kim said with a breathless desperation, the girl gave her the once over that was set with a almost harsh glare. It killed Kim, it really did.  
Then Billy Cranston fell over the cliff, when the realised Billy was fine the mood in the group shifted- Jason jumped in next, followed by Zack "bring that crazy girl" he insisted to Kim. 'That nickname again' Kim groaned internally with a strong hint of bitterness. The girl looked down at the boys and a smile came across her face , and then she looked at Kim with that same smile 'Oh my god she's beautiful' Kim felt a nervous flutter creeping in her stomach. The girls smile turned into a scowl and Kim felt herself sigh as the beautiful smiling girl in front of her had returned to being brooding, uncommunicative nightmare. 

Kim stood awkwardly, Kimberly Hart former number one cheerleader- everybody's crush , confident, smart and beautiful had zero control right now. She found herself to be a hot blooded, bumbling and slightly sweating mess.  
"Hey" she mumbled loudly the girl just scowled at her , 'Kim get it together for God's sake you've spoken to a pretty girl before' , but the truth is Kim hadn't not really not one that she was sure she found too attractive and distracting right now.  
The girl just raised her eyebrows at Kim  
"Can I get a sip of your water? I'm dying here" is all Kim could think of to say, Kim was smiling awkwardly at the girl trying to hide the fact she was blushing and being a mess.  
"Hey sure just don't finish it" the girl replies slightly softening and if Kim hadn't thought wrong she thought the girl was checking her out.  
"I'm Kim by the way" Kim says messily trying again to break the ice and giving the girl her best smile.  
"I know who you are , everybody does" the girl says her look turning slightly icy again.  
Kim blushes profusely and begins to bite her bottom lip, her eyes widening as the girl moves closer to take her water bottle back.  
"Thanks for that erm...." Kim says gratefully before realising she had no idea what her name was and she was blushing again.  
"It's Trini, My name is Trini" she says with a glare that she could swear had a glint of a smile in it  
Kim smiled internally at finally knowing the girls name , maybe she would get somewhere with her. "You know we have biology together right ? I've been in the same class as you for over a year" Trini threw at her, Kim felt ashamed but also saw that Trini had a slight smirk on her face which god damn was attractive to Kim 'pull yourself together Kimberly she's clearly not interested' Kim thought.  
Kim smiled shyly and looked down at he floor her feet shuffling "I'm sorry" she said quietly. Trini laughs quietly "it's ok I didn't expect you to have noticed me" , "I'm noticing you now" Kim says with an added confidence that definitely sounded like she had just flirted with Trini 'she absentmindedly had'. "What got your attention?" Trini teased and Kim's face broke into a smile much bigger than she wanted 'wait is she flirting with me?' Kim asked herself. "Well this coin thing, the accident, us all surviving and now the fact we all seem to have superpowers or something" Kim said quickly trying to think of all the non 'Im physically attracted to you' reasons she had been desperately trying to talk to Trini for the last half an hour. Trini gave her a look one of slight content and half of intrigue and maybe just a little bit of warmth "you know you are an awful mess at conversation for someone who was the queen bee of Angel Grove Kimberly Hart" Trini teased her. Kim openly laughed and smiled at Trini "well that isn't me anymore and besides you make me a little bit nervous" Kim made hand gestures to imply the little bit nervous and smiled broadly , which made Trini's sort of smile grow larger.  
"I make you nervous huh?" Trini raised her eyebrows and smirked at her 'seriously is she trying to kill my bi ass Kim crumbled inside as she tried not to stare hard at the other girl'.  
"Majorly, now sit with me ? Please we need to figure this out?" Kim spoke sweetly but pointedly to try to get the girl to talk. Kim could see Trini's brain ticking and thinking about the suggestion and before Kim could even take it it Trini sat down next to her - close this rock was smaller than Kim had thought. She slipped her backpack off and on to the floor and looked Kimberly in the face with a shy smile  
"Here I am Kimberly Hart" Trini smiled  
"You know, you don't have to call me by my whole name" Kim frowned whilst chuckling  
"I don't ? Wait I don't know your middle name?" Trini teased  
"It's Ann" Kim groaned  
"This is irrelevant, stop deflecting about the whole superhero thing" Kim added trying to get Trini to talk  
Trini sighed and indicated that she was ready to talk seriously , looking at Kim like she was ready to behave.  
"It's weird isn't it? I'm up here minding my own business and you 4 are doing weird shit, blowing up cliffs , driving really badly and perving on me doing yoga and then we should of died because that Jason kid can't drive but we didn't because we all found some super old coloured coins and now we have superpowers - yeah excuse me if I didn't wanna talk princess". Trini's words spoke true to Kim it was a weird situation but she finally felt like her and Trini had gained some trust but oh God did Kim have questions. Being called princess by Trini temporarily made her brain shutdown and she took a moment to regain her composure.  
"I get it , you don't have to like us but you need to work with us to solve this whatever it is" Kim pleaded "you know you aren't that bad I guess I could work with it plus having these powers is kind of cool" Trini smiles which makes Kim melt.  
"So what were you doing up here that night ?" Trini smirked at her , Kim blushed and smiled awkwardly "honestly? I was swimming in my underwear" which caused her and Trini to both laugh. Trini looked at her impressed "well are you a good swimmer ?" She teased "I'm good too bad Jason caught me" Kim cringed and laughed. "Ha caught by pretty boy, he will probably think about that forever" Trini teased her , " oh please Jason isn't my type at all, I mean I don't have a type per se , boys, girls , whatever (she throws her hands up) but I know Jason isn't it" she giggles and looks for Trini's reaction for the I like girls part of the conversation. Trini's eyes widened and looked over at Kim in a long gaze "yeah Jason isn't my type either" Trini laughs without an indication of what she does like. 

Kim decided to push the topic "so I think that kid Zack is majorly into you" Kim said trying to to sway the conversation, Trini scoffs and gives Kim a look "ha homeboy can wish he's not my type at all". Kim smiles and looked at the floor "I think I get what you are saying" Kim smirked "fun watching him try though think I won't tell him for a while" Trini teased. "So you are going to come with us to figure this out?" Kim asked excitedly more than she wanted too that's for sure. Trini smiled at her sweetly and held out her power coin , Kim did the same and Trini placed her hand on top of Kim's. Kim felt a rush run through her body of well she wasn't quite sure what but she was sure Trini felt it too by the small face of shook on her face. "I'm in" Trini managed to say breathlessly. 

They sat for a moment in silence , not awkward silence but comfortable sweet silence. Kim wanted to put her head on Trini's shoulder well she wanted to more than that but she was happy with this content quiet moment. Trini started smiling at the noises of whoops and shouting from the boys below in the water  
"What's going on up there" she heard Jason shout  
"Hello guys come down the water is amazing" Billy followed  
"Cmon crazy girl, Kimberly Hart stop being boring and come down here" Zack shouted  
"Think they are getting cranky down there" Trini laughed  
"WE'RE FINE GUYS WE WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE AND IF Y I I AM NOT BORING" Kim shouted down  
"I HEARD YOU PUNCHED TY FLEMMINGS TOOTH OUT" Zack shouted back  
Kim sighed and rolled her eyes and looked at Trini as if to say I'll explain later  
"OH MY GOD THEY PUT IT BACK" Kim returned ending the conversation  
"Ex boyfriend , complete asshole , cheated on me , I did a bad thing to my friend Amanda by sending her nude picture out but I have zero impulse control but I'm working on it" Kim gets out of her system quickly waiting for Trini to turn to her and hate her. But she didn't she looked at her curiously and smiled , she also bit her lip which Kim found ridiculously hot , Trini held out her hand for Kim to take it.  
"You did a bad thing but it doesn't make you a bad person, for what it's worth I like you and I don't like anybody" Trini teased. Kim sighed grateful "thankyou , and I promise you I won't tell anyone that you aren't always brooding and badass" she said to a frowning Trini. "Tell anyone that I can be nice and we will fall out princess" Trini smirked , "you are cute when you pretend to be angry" Kim spoke without realising what she had said. Trini gave her look one of interest rather than of disgust "I think I hate you now" Trini smiled. For a minute or so the two girls looked at each other the air thick with a tension that Kim could of sworn felt sexual , Kim bit her lip and and was looking around looking for some kind of clarification of what she should do next. Trini waved her hand in front of Kim's face "hello?" , Kim looked up and semi snapped out of her daze "sorry zoned out" Kim replied "what you thinking about?" Trini asked part concerned part chuckling. 

"Honestly I kind of want to be the girl that kisses you right now" Kim said nonchalantly but breathlessly , and Trini didn't say a word she just reached gently for Kim's lips and pressed them against her own. The kiss deepened as they felt each other's vibes and Kim's hand gripped Trini's face and hair , in turn Trini reached her arms around Kim's neck to pull her closer. Kim groaned as she felt Trini's tongue in her mouth and Trini realised they should probably stop this. Trini slowed the pace of the kiss and eventually parted lips with Kim who was breathing heavily and looking at Trini in shock. "You ok?" Trini asked "yeah more than ok" Kim smiled "yeah I can't keep kissing you right now" Trini said with a flush of embarrassment at her obviously being turned on by their kiss. "I'm glad you did because I wouldn't of stopped and right now I'd probably be trying to make out with you" Kim giggled.  
"The boys would get super huffy then" Trini laughed and Kim did too imagining Jason's bothered face.  
"We should go?" Trini said as she put her hand out to help Kim stand.  
"So what just happened?" Kim said curiously walking with Trini towards the cliff edge  
"Well I just kissed Kimberly Hart" Trini said smugly causing Kim to playfully slap her on the arm.  
"I mean I don't even really know you but I like you , a lot and stuff could get complicated now we've been thrown together on some kind of superhero team things could get weird" Kim mumbled  
"Kim are you breaking up with me already?" Trini teased  
"No I , oh will you go on a date with me?" She blushed  
"Take me for donuts and I'm yours" Trini winked  
"Oh I'll hold you to that" Kim smirked suggestively  
"Yeah? I know what you are talking about but I'm just in it for the donuts" Trini teased  
Kim pulled a pretend shock face and mouthed how rude. They stepped toward the cliff edge and Trini looked down nervously and Kim could tell but she didn't say "you know I like you a lot too Kim by the way" Trini said boldly. Sensing her nerves about jumping down into the water , Kim couldn't lose Trini right now so she had an idea.  
She stepped closer to Trini and looked down into the water , she planted a small kiss to Trini's lips which was warmly received and distracted Trini enough briefly.  
"I'm sorry" Kim said  
"Sorry for what?" Trini questioned  
"For my poor impulse control" Kim responded  
And with that she grabbed Trini and pulled her close and threw them off the cliff. Their bodies tangled together whilst hurtling towards the water, them screaming together in shock, thrill and exhilaration. They were joined now and Kim finally felt the feeling that she was longing for gone , Trini had completed her.


	2. Through your window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is feeling vulnerable and talks to both Jason and Trini  
> Will Kim and Trini figure their feelings out, this is semi based on the Jason and Kim scene but with a Trimberly twist.

'We haven't kissed again' 'Maybe it was a one off' 'I still feel that chemistry though' 'Was it too weird maybe she doesn't like me' 'Why can't I just talk to her' 'Am I the reason we can't morph?' Kim's mind was working overtime, neither her or Trini had spoken about their kiss or anything remotely to do with feelings since that day on the cliff. It was eating away at Kim and she needed to talk... just not to the one person she really needed to. Jason Scott the red ranger slept peacefully in his bed, dreaming of well he wasn't really too sure what but he sure felt a warm hand pressed to his mouth. He bolted upright eyes wide open and seeing Kimberly in his room hand over his mouth slightly settled him if not freaked the hell out of him. "What you doing here?" He scorned "I need to talk to you ?" She said gasping quickly "couldn't you have bothered Trini?" He quickly retorts pissed he'd had his sleep disturbed. Kim looked at him with with slight hurt and desperation in her eyes, he noticed and gripped his hand round her wrist comforting her "I can't talk to Trini I need to talk about Trini" she spat out quickly. Jason shuffled out slightly to allow room for Kim to sit on his bed "is she ok? are you ok? What's going on?" He asked concerned. "Jason I'm no good at this so I'm just going to blurt it out ... I like her like like her like her and I think us hiding our feelings is the reason we can't morph, I mean I don't even know if she likes me" Kim spluttered and breathing a huge sigh of relief. "Ok well 1 Kimberly Hart that was a lot to take in, 2 let's talk about this calm down and tell me how you feel and 3 it's kind of super obvious that you are into Trini and she is definitely into you" Jason explained to Kim softly to try and calm her extra wired senses. Kim took in a big breath, closed her eyes and pursed her lips to let out the breath she held in. Jason reached out to hold the tops of Kim's arms to help steady her and prepare her to talk. "So you don't have to tell me details but you and Trini have you even spoken about how you feel?" Jason asked, "that day the one where we first found the ship? We kissed" Kim explained. "YOU WHAT" Jason said louder than he probably should considering it was 12am, his face in part shock, part intrigue and forming into a smirk. "What?" Kim shot back at him , "smooth is that how you got Trini to come with us hey?" He teased. "Well I think it helped" Kim playfully said, "look the first time I saw her up there I felt something, I've been attracted to girls before but never enough to Pursue it but I felt like I needed her- wanted her and it started a fire inside me Jason". Kim had tears in her eyes and Jason warmed to the passion and hurt she was feeling , he put his arm around her for comfort and she leaned into him sobbing, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Why are you crying Kimberly?" Jason asked , "because I gaze at her everyday , talk to her everyday , we hold hands, we cuddle sometimes share a bed , we do everything together but talk about how we feel and I just want to know how she feels but she doesn't talk" Kim let out "and it's killing you?" Jason returned. "I can't sleep , I can't eat I just want her all of her and I don't know if she wants me" she started to cry again. Jason released from the cuddle and held her face "KIM, the one thing I know is that Trini cares about you , she loves you and I'm certain that it's in the way you want- but you know Trini she's never going to talk she's a closed book but I am more observant than you all think. I feel the connection you have and to me it seems like something so just do Kimberly Hart , don't talk just grab her and kiss her and I promise you she won't reject you because she loves you but she's scared and I feel that too". Jason wiped Kim's eyes , she formed a soft smile and looked at him kindly "do you think I should just kiss her ?" Kim said shyly and questioning. "Kim you know with Trini you can't talk, she's so oblivious most of the time that you need to just grab her and kiss her and tell her how you feel" Jason said with a smile. "You know boss man I think you could be right" Kim said with her characteristic confidence and wide smile. "You are totally going to do it now aren't you?" Jason grinned at her shaking his head "still working on that poor impulse control then hey Kim?", and she smiled which formed laughter which Jason was happy to see "you know you literally just told me to kiss her so I'm just doing as you say boss" she said smugly winking. Jason smiled and couldn't help but feel warm, he pulled Kim in for another hug and then let her go but not without a tender kiss to the forehead. "Good luck" he winked "and Kim I'm always here, my windows always open to all of you" he said with a love that struck a cord In Kim - they were family now and she couldn't of been happier. Kim ran as fast as she could to Trini's house , when she reached the front yard she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She looked up at Trini's room and let out a long breath and climbed up the tree to reach the window. Pausing as she peeked at a gap in the curtain to look at a sleeping Trini, she looked peaceful and beautiful and part of Kim wanted to walk away from this to leave her but it wasn't the sensible part. Kim stepped in the window and into the bedroom , watching Trini's chest rise and fall listening to her little muffled noises as she slept. Kim wanted nothing more than to wake her and to climb in beside her , or kiss her and climb on top of her she wasn't really to sure 'God Kim pull yourself together'. She sat for a moment longer at Trini's desk just gazing at the sweetly sleeping Latina "You going to keep watching me sleep princess ? Because it's getting kind of weird" Trini smirked with her eyes still shut but definitely awake. "Shit sorry Trini" was all Kim could muster whilst she felt a blush creeping everywhere all over her chest and face. "You going to come here or what?" Trini asked stonyfaced but now opening her eyes and glaring at her. She opened the bed cover to indicate Kim could get inside and Kim shuffled and dropped her head shyly. "Can I?" Kim asked not really sure , Trini's face formed a pretend annoyed smile "yes now come on I'm getting cold , unless you plan on keeping me warm Kimberly Hart" Trini teased. Kim took off her shoes and coat and started to climb in "are you going to stay?" Trini asked "if you'll have me?" Kim asked sweetly "yes dork if you want you can take off your jeans and borrow some of my gym shorts, they are in the 3rd drawer down" Trini offered. Kim took off her jeans and just climbed in the bed "too far away this will be fine" she said lazily as she tried to make her way to meet Trini's body. Trini rolled to face Kim's face direct and for a long time they just gazed at each Other 'my god I could kiss her right now I think I should , does she want me too , ugh I'm so content here if I kiss her and it goes wrong I'll have to leave' . "Kim?" Trini questioned aware that Kim had zoned out , Kim semi snapped out of her daze and returned to Trini's gaze. 'Her eyes those eyes so beautiful , I just want to kiss her lips her jawline her neck , oh her lips I want them to touch mine , I'm going to kiss her' And then Trini kissed HER - oh how that had taken Kim by surprise , not slowly like they first had kissed all that time ago or gently or tenderly. This was a kiss that had fire and passion and it took Kim's breath away and a moment or two to connect and then she responded. Their lips moved together quickly, hotly, deeply and Kim knew it would be ok to kiss Trini with her tongue and oh it was Trini responded with a small but sexy groan that made Kim stop the kiss. Kim rolled on her back breathing heavily and Trini did the same and then sat up, "I'm sorry" Trini said almost awkwardly , Kim followed suit by sitting up she held her hands to Trini's face "I'm not" Kim said with a smile. "I need to know that you want this , that you want me , need me , want to be with me, I can't deal with not being with you anymore ...Trini I'm in love with you" Kim said with passion that only Kim could have. Trini looked at her with an apologetic smile , she held her hands on Kim's waist "Kim , you wanted to know me when nobody did, and after our kiss I wanted you and I was scared because I didn't know what it all meant and if it was true so I did what I do best and shut it all out and I'm sorry because it's clearly been hurting you but I do want you and I want to be with you" Trini explained to Kim with a passion that Kim had never seen before. Kim responded with a small soft kiss to Trini's lips and then pulled away and reaching to hold each other's hands , Trini looked at Kim intently "I love you too" she whispered. Kim smiled and her breathing picked up , spurred on by the moment and Trini's words she grabbed Trini's face kissing her hard. Trini responded with her hands wandering to Kim's waist and making her way underneath Kim's t shirt to touch her stomach 'I can't control myself I want her'. Kim stopped the kiss and looked at Trini with a smirk coming across her face "what?" Trini said with a little confusion but smiling. "Poor impulse control" Kim said seductively and laughing before pushing Trini down onto the bed and climbing on top of her.


	3. Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini get a little erm distracting  
> Kim doesn't stop talking  
> Trini is smooth  
> Basically Trini and Kim are making out and wanting to take things further but they talk alot about it.

'Hands , hands wandering everywhere' , 'I kind of just jumped Trini, I'm so turned on', 'does she want this?'. Kim was kissing Trini tenderly on her neck whilst experimenting with some gentle nibbles across her pulse point, her hands brushing up against Trini's torso underneath her pyjama tank top. Kim knew what she wanted but Kim being Kim was having a mini meltdown in her mind and oh god she just wanted Trini. Trini growled softly when Kim nibbled at her neck and pulled her in closer 'oh' Kim thought 'she does want this'.  
"Princess? Where's your mind ? Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" Trini asked softly snapping Kimberly out of her semi daze. Kim stared at Trini intensely  
"no I don't want too, not at all, I was just worried as I kind of jumped you and I can't control myself right now".  
Trini smirked a little but offered Kim kind eyes "what are you saying princess? That you want to have sex with me?" Trini teased causing Kim to blush hard.  
Kim looked at her with apologetic eyes and bit her lip "yes well of course I do, I just wanted to make sure you was down with that?".  
Trini smiled and started to laugh a little "remind me again how you was popular? You have zero chill and composure" .  
Kim pouted and flashed doe eyes at Trini and breathed into Trini's hair as she tried to hide her face "mmmmm you throw me off my game" Kim managed muffled.  
Trini lifted Kim's face up and gave her a gentle kiss "well you are distracting as well you know" Trini smiled "a few weeks ago I failed a biology quiz because you kept glancing at me throughout the test".  
Kim chuckled "and how was that my fault?"  
"Because you kept looking at me like you wanted to fuck me" Trini deadpanned  
"What like I do now?" Kim smirked , that earned her a playful slap on her behind from Trini.  
"Hmmm told you, you was distracting" Trini blushed. Kim unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it onto Trini's bedroom floor , Trini's pupils grew in surprise at Kim straddling her in a sexy white bra.  
"Am I distracting you now?" Kim teased , and Trini pulled her in for a heated kiss and  
'Hands , hands wandering everywhere' especially on Kim's breasts  
"Lean down" Trini ordered softly and Kim nodded and did just that. She removed Kim's bra with a swift motion and dropped it somewhere that she didn't care about. Kim rewarded her with a passionate kiss  
"That was getting on my nerves" Trini smirked suggesting towards the discarded bra. Kim threw her head back as Trini began to gently feel her breasts, and wow  
'I didn't know I had this many senses'.  
"Lean down" Trini smiled with a glint in her eye, and Kimberly obliged because well Trini was hot. Trini took Kim's nipple in her mouth and sucked gently and then not so gently and then she nibbled on it and that was more than Kim could handle - oh wait now she was flicking her tongue backwards and forwards.  
"That's distracting" Kim panted not quite able to control her groans.  
"And so are your pants" Trini smirked, Kim tried to look around the room to distract herself, but Trini stared directly at her  
"This would work better if I was on top, so move your ass and switch places" Trini demanded, Kim frowned and did as she was told.  
"That's not romantic you know" Kim pouted , Trini shook head and looked at Kim seductively which made Kim instantly pipe down.  
"You know anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Trini chuckled, Kim pouted again and Trini leaned forward and took Kim's bottom lip into her mouth.  
"That doesn't work on me princess" Trini smiled. With a nod of consent Trini removed Kim's pyjama bottoms and underwear with a smooth ease and threw them with the rest of the unwanted clothes.  
"You seemed to have a perfected skill at taking off items of other people's clothing Trin" Kim said trying to get a reaction from Trini. Trini just smiled at the girl below her and Kim instantly knew to just shut up  
"Oh bitter princess" Trini laughed. Kim rolled her eyes as Trini began to kiss her neck and bite on her pulse point causing Kim to drop any kind of conversation and start mumbling. Licking Kim's nipples once again sent Kim's senses into a spin , and Trini was grinding her hips against Kim  
'that's not fair, not fair at all'. Trini quickly removed her own pyjama vest leaving her top half exposed, she ran her tongue along Kim's torso and and then Kim looked at Trini and realised she was topless  
'Holy shit I'm gone'. Kim tried to make grabby hands at Trini's newly exposed breasts only to be slapped away by Trini "no- no touching" she teased. As Trini's hands reached where Kim wanted and needed her the most , Kim let out a small whine of desperation and as Trini gently pressed against Kim's clit, Kim's small whine turned into a downright filthy moan  
'Oh my God Kimberly Trini is right you have zero self control and cool don't lose it' . Trini's fingers moved down further to feel her opening and judge the wetness and 'no this is not fair, Not fair at all,'. In all the senses she currently felt , Kim couldn't really make coherent sense of it all and all she could do was look at Trini dead in the eyes "that's distracting" she cried as Trini finally entered inside her. Trini just smirked down at Kim , creating a rhythm with her fingers inside  
"Distracting, really?" Trini smiled kissing Kim to shut her up.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim make up for lost time

'I think I might die', 'Trini is so sinful and heavenly all at the same time', 'oh God I'm so close'.  
Kimberly felt like she had forgotten to breathe, she was sweaty, her eyes trapped closed and any kind of sensible coherent thought didn't exist right now. The rhythm Trini had going inside her was tipping Kim over the edge but she still felt she wanted more. She opened her eyes to look at Trini   
"Mmmmfph I " she muttered to an amused Trini ,  
"What was that?" Trini smirked down at her   
"I need more , I want more" Kim panted eventually, causing a fire in Trini's stomach and without a hesitation she inserted another finger into Kim. Kim squealed and grabbed Trini's free arm which made Trini feel smug but not as smug as when Trini experimentally began to thrust deeper and harder because oh God Kim let out the deepest moan  
"Distracting, very very distracting" Kim cried out. Trini carried the rhythm enjoying Kim's whimpers, groans and wriggles of movement underneath her. She took one of Kim's nipples in her mouth   
'Does she want to kill me or make me come?' 'Whatever I'd die happy' 'oh my god am I making too much noise?'.  
"Trini baby I'm so so close" Kim almost cried out , Trini looked up at her softly but also with a hint of a smirk   
"I've got you, also you are lucky my parents aren't here" she teased at the latter part.   
"Fuck I didn't even think" Kim chuckled but only briefly as Trini began to curve her fingers so she could hit a spot Kim didn't even know existed.   
'I'm so done', 'that feels so good'   
"Baby, please don't stop that, oh my god that feels so good please" Kim whined.   
Trini sucked on Kim's neck as she pushed just a little bit harder inside to hit the spot that would make Kim's legs shake and her muscles squeeze around Trini's fingers before Kim made a sexy as fuck squealing noise mixed with a throaty groan.   
'And Kim was so done'  
Kim breathed heavily whilst Trini peppered her with tiny feather like kisses everywhere she could find skin, Kim lay taking everything in and wondering how Trini could go from being downright sinful to heavenly with these sweet endearing kisses. She pulled Trini down so that she was laying beside her and then she turned to face her and give her a tender but passionate kiss. Trini responded to the deep kiss with a groan of her own and it made Kim snap out of her after orgasm trance and roll on top of Trini.  
"These pyjamas pants need to go now, you've been teasing me half naked for however long" Kim carelessly tore them from Trini's legs not really concerned whether the pants survived or not because of course Kimberly wouldn't care.   
Kimberly eyed Trini's bottom half like she was ready to devour her and quite frankly Trini was terrified because although Trini for the last 20 minutes or so had the upper hand on Kim now it was her turn she knew she had no chance to be in control.   
'She's so distracting', 'this is all mine and I can't wait to show her'. Kim kissed Trini's breasts, showing her nipples some attention with gentle licks and nibbles, she worked her way to Trini's stomach. She kissed it , and then ran her tongue from the top of her bikini line all the way up towards her neck where she bit a little harshly. Trini's whole body shuddered and let out what Trini would swear an involuntary moan. She took Trini's lips into her own and kissed her passionately before releasing them and slowly kissing her neck again. Kim guided her thigh in between Trini's legs to indicate to her to open them which Trini did although she would swear it was absentmindedly of course . Kim places gentle licks and kisses down Trini's stomach once again before reaching the inside of her thighs, Kim gently kissed the inside of one of Trini's thighs   
"distracting" Trini giggled breathlessly.   
Kim smirked in Trini's thigh and before Trini could grasp anything Kim pressed her tongue against Trini's clit harshly to get an instant reaction out of her   
'I'll show her distracting'  
"Fuck" Trini cried out   
"Fuck fuck fuck" she followed   
Kim swept her tongue across Trini , in no particular rhythm, in fact the changes in pattern and rhythm was what was sending Trini wild and Kim could get used to this. She experimentally entered her tongue inside Trini which was an incredible sensation and Trini seemed to think so because Kim had never heard such enthusiastic noises coming from Trini. Kim thought about how small Trini was and then extremely sinful thoughts about Trini riding her crossed her mind   
'Not now Kimberley that's for another time' . Kim smiled to herself as she released her tongue from Trini briefly   
"Can I be super distracting Trin?" Kim smiled , Trini frowned at the fact that Kim was trying to make conversation and that she would have to give a coherent answer.   
"What do you mean? Do I want to say yes?" Trini spoke lazily , and with that Kim had one of her what shall we say lack of impulse control moments because she decided to enter 2 fingers inside Trini as well as returning her tongue to her clit.  
"Fuck yes be distracting, distract me as much as you like" Trini cried out causing Kim to chuckle slightly.   
Trini's breasts were bouncing as Kim picked up the rhythm inside her, and Kim could only watch in awe as she watched   
'God she's so beautiful', 'Those are so mine', Kim used her spare hand to gently squeeze one of Trini's breasts and then take it In her mouth. Trini knew she was close and it was almost instinct that Kim knew how to make her tip over the edge, curving her fingers up inside Trini and then sucking on her clit made Trini shake and finally collapse. A small sweating mess panting and gazing at Kimberly, who wriggled her own body so it was flush on top of Trini. They looked at each other for a few moments before they united for a tender kiss. Despite having such super strength Kim was exhausted and she could see that Trini was also beginning to drift off so she kissed her forehead and rolled off to lay next to her. She rolled Trini's body so she was laying on her side and then shuffled her body so they were spooning and she brushed Trini's hair away from her neck and kissed it gently earning her a muffled whine and sigh.   
"Hey I love you" Kim whispered gently into Trini's hair   
"Mmmmmm I love you too" Trini softly whispered back.


	5. Always brighter in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini admit they had help admitting their feelings   
> Kim is feeling playful

'This is the most perfect moment of my life', 'she's so beautiful', 'oh shit I'm staring and now she's awake and has caught me'.  
"You're staring princess" Trini chuckled as she turned to face Kim properly.  
Kim raised her hand to run her fingers through Trini's hair and then pulled her neck forward for a sweet kiss. "I'm allowed now" Kim smirked.  
"Oh now? Been staring a lot have you?" Trini teased   
"Been staring for a long time baby you are just an oblivious ass" Kim playfully pushed her and then grabbed her and pulled her in to her body tightly.   
Trini scoffed and squirmed at Kim's tight hold "ha you are just a sexually frustrated mess Kimberly" and for that Kim gripped onto Trini even tighter causing her to squeal in a mock horror.   
"You shouldn't wear such damn tight yoga pants at training it's distracting" Kim explained.  
"Kimmmyyyy let me go" Trini wriggled "and is that your way of telling me I have a nice ass Kimberly?" Trini added finally being free of Kim's grasp.   
"You know what else is distracting ? You in a sports bra" Kim said dreamily earning an eye roll from Trini.  
"Do you ever have an off switch Kim?" Trini said in a monotone voice faking annoyance. Kim kissed Trini on the lips hard , making Trini fall into the kiss and the kiss became heated quickly, after a small whine coming from Trini, Kim stopped the kiss and got up from the bed leaving Trini open mouthed.   
"Nope I'm always switched on babe" Kim smirked and Trini covered her face with a pillow at the sight of a naked Kim standing at the side of her bed.   
Kim walked over and grabbed the pillow off Trini's face "you can look you know" she teased her  
"Princess we aren't all as obvious as you" Trini shot back.   
Trini rolled over and checked her cell it was a message from Jason 

Jase:   
Hey T still up for donuts?  
See you at 10?   
Also didn't know if you fancied a game of baseball later?  
I'll kick your ass  
Love you   
Laters x

Kim glanced over at Trini's cell phone screen and raised her eyebrows   
"What?" Trini asked   
"Didn't know you were meeting Jason today?" Kim enquired   
Trini laughed "why are you jealous ?"  
Kim acted nonchalant "no just didn't know you two really hung out"  
Trini sighed "yeah we have stuff in common and he's less demanding than Zack and less intense than Billy so sometimes we just hang out you know, you wanna come ?"  
Kim smiled and mentally told herself off at her jealously   
"Yeah that would be nice actually will he mind?" Kim asked uncharacteristically shyly   
"Of course not, wait so we tell him about us? Whatever us are?" Trini said thinking it over , Kim shuffled her feet and looked at the floor and Trini caught her actions.  
"Oh he already knows doesn't he?" Trini asked , Kim shot an apologetic look at Trini asking for forgiveness before she could say anything.  
'Oh shit she's going to hate me I know how private she is', 'now I look like a dick for being jealous about her and Jason's donut date'   
"Trin I was struggling so much and I needed someone to talk to, Jason was the easiest option, I couldn't talk to Zack because you and him are close plus he never listens to me and well Billy isn't someone I would go to about romantic advice, calculus yes but not romance".  
Trini grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped herself in it and headed towards Kim she looked up at kissed her on the cheek.  
"Kim I get it I really do, I actually confided in Billy and surprisingly he was quite helpful he said that he felt something between us, said he could tell by our body language and the way we looked at each other" Trini said softly.  
'So she's not mad phew'   
"Oh my god Zack is going to be so pissed he's the only one who doesn't know anything" Trini smirked. Kim muffled a laugh at the thought of an angry Zack and then a memory of last night came back into her head.   
Trini smiled and caught Kim giggling and looked at her as if to say what?  
"I climbed through Jason's window last night before I came here I rambled at him for like 20 minutes and then I cried and then Jason told me I should just kiss you and so well I did". Trini started to laugh   
"Poor Jason having to deal with you and your poor impulse control and general mess like behaviour Kimberly Ann Hart".  
Kim pulled a mock horrified face   
"Did you just full name me? Well you owe Jason Scott a lot you know otherwise you might never of had this" Kim teased whilst she did a small wiggle and touched her body to indicate her obvious hot physique. Trini shook her head and smiled "yeah yeah I owe Jason so much , you are such a dork must be the short skirts that you wear that makes me like you".  
"You are so rude" Kim pouted as she pulled the blanket off Trini who shrieked and ran away to grab her phone to Reply to Jason quickly because she knew Kim was about to tackle her and do something insanely filthy.

Trini:   
Hey pretty boy  
Still up for donuts   
I deserve them for putting up wit Kim  
Who I'm bringing with me btw   
Hope that's ok? :/   
Love you too x  
Oh and ps thankyou ;) <3  
Pps yes to baseball 

Kim grabbed Trini's phone out her hand and threw it somewhere so it made a soft landing, she then launched herself at Trini and picked her up and took her into Trini's adjoining bathroom. She closed the door and made her way to the shower where she ran the water until it was warm and then she stepped in still carrying Trini.   
"Will you put me down?" Trini scowled and Kim thought about it for a moment she really did like a small tiny moment but she didn't. Instead she pinned Trini up against the shower wall and began to attack her with kisses.  
"Kimberly" Trini whined with a completely fake hint of protest.  
'I'm never going to let her go' Kim smiled to herself.


	6. Coffee and donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krispy Kreme breakfast goes awry and turns into a group date  
> Zack is Zack

'Well that was certainly one way to shower', 'why is she frowning at me?'.  
"Kim come on step messing around now we have to meet Jase" Trini huffed and threw some clothes towards Kim "wear this". Kim eyed the top Trini had thrown at her  
"babyyyyy I like this top" Kim pouted cutely as she put on a black top that belonged to Trini , "yeah it will look good on you" Trini eyed up Kim.  
Kim looked Trini up and down "you are looking at me like I'm a snack" Kim giggled,  
"I'm hungry princess now come on" Trini smirked grabbing Kim's hand and leading them out of her bedroom. They reached Krispy Kreme when Jason was already waiting outside , looking awkward and glancing at his phone for something to do, the sight made Kim chuckle. Trini frowned at her but also was trying to hold down a smile as her laugh was infectious "what are you laughing at?" , "Jason is such a dad" Kim giggled in reply. Trini playfully slapped her arm  
"don't be mean Kim he's cute leave him be", Kim's head whipped round fast to look at her  
"cute huh? Have a man crush on Jason now do we?". Trini sighed and rolled her eyes  
"no, well Jason isn't exactly ugly but I don't have a man crush on Jason I just like him as a friend".  
"Just to let you know I totally have a girl crush on you" Kim winked as she waltzed off to greet Jason,  
"great" Trini snarked and shook her head as she also went forward to greet Jason. Kim hugged Jason and gave him a kiss on each cheek because of course she did because she's Kim and she's extra "hey Jason , Trini thinks you are cute", Jason raised his eyebrows, blushed and looked awkwardly at Trini "Hey Jase, would you like to date Kim ?because I've had enough of her already" Trini returned In a deadpan voice. He put his arm out to pull Trini into a hug and looked at her with a supportive yet smug smile  
"erm you know what I think I'll pass, she's a pain in the ass and I think you need better taste in women" Jason teased earning a punch in the arm from Kim.  
"I think you are cute too Trini" Jason added earning another punch in the arm from Kim and for Kim to grab Trini's hand and march her into Krispy Kreme. Jason sighed and then started to laugh at his very happy friends, he let them sit at a booth whilst he ordered them donuts and some coffee, he walked to the booth and placed the tray onto the table.  
'I'm so happy right now but I have major butterflies being here reminds me of that date we went on that wasn't a date but it so clearly was' , 'Trini's so cute I want to kiss her but I don't want to gross out Jason', 'actually I don't care'.  
Jason reached out to gently touch Kim's shoulder , "raspberry and white chocolate donut for you Kimberly with a spicy pumpkin latte" Kim crinkled her nose and smiled sweetly in gratitude. Jason smiled at Trini and ruffled her hair "a lemon meringue donut for you because I know you love sour stuff and a salted caramel latte",  
"dude you are the best" Trini smiled. "So what's with all the other donuts and coffees Jase ?" She added, and Jason looked down at the tray awkwardly before slowly lifting his head to talk  
"Erm I kind of invited Billy and Zack, I don't want to pressure you two but I kind of think that we should tell them about you so you know nothing's awkward and doesn't throw off the morphing grid". Kim smiled sweetly putting her hand across the table to hold Jason's and much to his surprise so did Trini "we understand and you are right it's for the best and you know it will be good for us to be completely bonded and besides what could be better than Zack at 10 o clock in the morning" Trini said reassuringly with added with sarcasm at the part about Zack because well it's Zack. "So what have you got Jason?" Kim asked looking at Jason's donut and drink, he looked sheepish and then he laughed.  
"You have a plain glazed and a black coffee don't you Jase?" Trini began laughing hysterically which caused him to laugh even harder. He raised his hands as if to say yeah that's me  
"You know me I'm a standard guy" Jason chuckled, Kim threw a folded napkin at him  
"You are just boring dad" Kim winked and Trini put her hand over Kim's and looked at her "leave him be" she laughed.  
Zack and Billy came waltzing into Krispy Kreme , Zack looking his usual confident self and Billy eagerly looking for Jason as usual  
'Cute Billy's always seeking out Jason , wait does Billy have a crush on Jason, wait Jason is smiling a lot does he have a crush on Billy?, Kim stop thinking' .  
Zack chucked himself on the bench next to Trini just missing her lap , Trini pushed him away "dude I didn't ask for a lap dance and I would be paying you to fuck off".  
Zack pulled a pretend sad face and pulled her into to a hug she didn't want "aww little yellow you are so sweet" he said mockingly to her. Jason rolled his eyes and pushed the donut and drink towards Zack "chocolate dreamcake and a vanilla latte for you" Jason said  
"Yes!! That's because I am a dreamcake" Zack winked causing Trini to groan and Kim to fake gag, Zack laughed and looked at Kim 1 seat away from him  
"Nice hickey Kimberly" he teased her , causing her to pout and look way frowning whilst he laughed at his own joke.  
Billy had sat next to Jason and was excited for his donut and to see Jason "what do I have Jason?" He asked sweetly with excitement.  
"An apple pie donut for you Billy and a mocha" Jason smiled sweetly and touching his arm because Jason was allowed to touch Billy.  
"So bossman why you call this emergency donut meeting?" Zack asked scoffing his donut without any manners at all.  
"Well we have something to discuss, well not me or we but Kimberly and Trini do" he said in his ever professional leader way and looking at both ladies with a smile.  
Zack had finished his mouthful "what is it about these two blatantly fucking?" He said ever eloquently.  
'Well that was rude'  
Jason spat out his coffee, Billy's face became hot and flushed, Kim glared and Trini punched Zack in the arm "OW" Zack whined.  
"We are dating ass hat" Kim shot at him  
"Nice crazy girl" he said at Trini and her his hand up as if to high five her  
"I'm not high fiving you Zack" Trini scowled it him  
"Zack do you have to be so graphic ? They wanted to let you know so that we would all be in the loop and so it won't mess us up from morphing" Jason said diplomatically.  
Billy smiled and clapped his hands and reached out both his hands to hold one each of Kimberly and Trini's hands.  
"I'm so pleased for you , this is so exciting, you look so happy and I'm happy, my real friends are happy and that makes me happy and yay" Billy said excitedly.  
Both the girls and Jason melted at Billy's words and they didn't need to say anything back they could just smile and be content with the moment.  
"You know I'm pleased for you too , seeing two people that clearly have liked each other for so long finally together and happy makes me feel lucky you know" Jason explained and with that both Trini and Kim leant across the table to kiss Jason on the cheek.  
Zack smirked "hey J it's like a wet dream right being kissed by two hot chicks" , Jason blushed and Billy shook his head at Zack.  
"Okay okay look you two belong with each other I'm pleased for you I love you both" Zack finally said.  
Trini finally smiled at Zack and pretended to show some affection for him , Kim smiled down at him and he just looked at her hickey on her neck again and smirked.  
"Dick" Kim shot at him causing everyone even Billy to giggle.  
"So now that Trimberly is a thing when are you two going to sort it out and date?" Zack said nonchalantly towards Billy and Jason.  
'Trimberly? Wow ok is that a thing?', 'shit shit shit Zack,  
Jason looked anywhere, everywhere, he looked at the floor at his coffee, he looked at Kim awkwardly ,he looked at Trini desperately he didn't look at Billy or Zack.  
The whole table was silent for what seemed like forever  
"And how do you know me and Jason aren't already dating?" Billy said confidently taking everyone by surprise and then grabbing Jason's hand and leading him out of Krispy Kreme smiling and waving goodbye to the others who were completely and utterly astounded.  
Trini punched Zack in the arm  
"What the hell just happened?" Kim asked ,  
"Just call me Zack the matchmaker, anyway I'm off I gotta work and ladies congrats again , love you crazy girl and you Kim" he said without a care in the world as he strutted out of Krispy Kreme and out of sight.  
Trini banged her head on the table, and Kim rubbed her back soothingly  
"He's such an idiot" she laughed  
"Are Jason and Billy going to be ok?" Kim asks  
"They'll work it out, we did" Trini smiles  
"Hmm only because I jumped you" Kim teased  
"Remind me again why I love you?" Trini giggled  
"Because erm I'm a thirsty girl and you can't say no" Kim joked  
Trini rolled her eyes and kissed her on the cheek and then rested her head on Kim's shoulder.  
"So I kind of want to ask you out" Kim said quietly  
"Let me say yes now before I change my mind" Trini laughed earning her a tickle from Kim.  
Kim looked at Trini in the eyes sweetly  
"Hi girlfriend"  
Trini sighed and shakes her head  
"Such a dork"  
'This is perfect this moment I want to savour it forever'.  
"This reminds me of our first date" Kim cooed  
"What we haven't had an official date yet" Trini said confused  
"Trini the day we came here and fought over the donut was definitely a date"  
"Well I didn't know that's rude" Trini laughed  
"Please , I was turned on fighting you for that donut" Kim said cheekily  
"Of course you were" Trini shakes her head  
"I love you" Kim says quietly and contently  
Without caring where they are or that people can see, Trini kisses Kim's lips softly and smiles.  
"I love you too"  
'And this is perfect so perfect'


	7. Back to the mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini head to the spot where it all began

'Ugh why does Trini like climbing so much, I might be a superhero but my feet hurt'.   
Kim was having a full internal tantrum as they walked the terrain of the mine grounds, she loved being with Trini but this was not Kim's idea of fun. Kim stumbled and nearly fell on a small group of rocks under her feet, the small tumble made her tear her ankle a little causing Kim to feel a little pain "ouch" she whined.  
Trini turned round and helped Kim to stand up straight "what are you doing Kim?" She smirked,   
"Baby I nearly fell be nice" Kim pouted  
"I'm sorry, come on not much longer" Trini smiled offering Kim her hand, Kim straightened herself and began to walk and realised her ankle hurt more than she thought. Trini realised Kim was in pain and put her arm round her to support her   
"Come on princess I've got you, how did you almost fall? Our senses are supposed to be superhuman and you missed some Little Rock's" Trini teased. Kim blushed and made a exaggerated sad bottom lip,   
"Why are you blushing? Kim what were you doing?" Trini asked her intrigued.   
Kim blew out some air from her lips and leaned her body weight onto Trini "I was staring at your ass I'm sorry" she admitted.  
Trini laughed so much she almost dropped Kim "oh my God you are an actual nightmare, nearly breaking your ankle because you are staring at my ass".  
"Babyyyyyyy it's a nice ass , everyone thinks so, I've seen Zack looking because well he's not subtle , and Jason always stares at you even Billy does" Kim cooed.  
Trini shook her head and smirked "well I'll have to wear looser pants from now on, come on we haven't got much longer".  
They walked for a few minutes Kim's body leaning into Trini as she held her up, the pain from her ankle slowly wearing off. They reached a top spot one that Kim recognised, her stomach filled with butterflies.  
' this , this is wear I fell for Trini'   
Kim took the sight in the cliffs , the gorge and the lake down below them she then looked to the beautiful woman beside her , the only thing that truly took her breath away. Her wavy hair not quite brown not quite blonde finished off with those braids that she loved so much, her cat like eyes almost amber in colour, the sharp jawline, her lips oh God her lips soft and plump and her body , so petite but with curves everywhere that Kim wanted Trini was perfect.   
"You are staring" Trini smiled   
"You are perfect" Kim returned   
And Trini looked at the girl standing next to her, her intense dark brown eyes always filled with love and passion for everything, that ridiculously sexy messy bob Kim had, her expressive smile that Trini loved to kiss, Kim's body that Trini loved to touch so much toned and slim and Kim was perfect.   
"Then we fit because you are perfect" Trini gazed at her.  
Kim looked back out at the view   
"I fell for you here" Kim said softly   
"That's why I wanted to come here, I fell for you too, I mean literally I fell over a cliff well pushed actually with you but honestly that moment where you chased me up the cliff was the scariest moment of my life" Trini explained.   
Kim let out a sigh and small chuckle at Trini's reference to her throwing her off a cliff.  
"Will you ever let that drop? It was one time and you didn't die, of all the things we've been through and me chasing you is the scariest moment of your life?" Kim giggled. Trini looked at her with a half frown and a serious look  
"I was a nobody and all of a sudden 4 amazing people I didn't know were trying to get to me trying to find me and make me their friend, but you , you took and extra special interest in me and well you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and you were chasing after me trying to talk to me and I panicked" .  
Kim planted a small kiss to Trini's temple "jumping over a gorge to get away from me is real smooth Trini" she teased.   
Trini's scoffed and playfully pushed Kim "please I leave you a mess and you know it"  
"Honestly I was scared too I'd never seen anyone that made me feel like that before and you know me I run on impulse, I just wanted to get to you and get to know you" Kim revealed.  
Trini put her arms around Kim's waist and leaned in for a kiss   
"I love that you run on impulse" Trini said quietly   
"Without that you would be silently crushing on me , brooding and I'd be frustrated, desperately flirting with you and probably trying to hit on Jason" Kim laughs with instantly makes Trini laugh and then Kim shudders at the thought of hitting on Jason.   
"But now we are here" Trini says content and reaching for Kim's hand intertwining their fingers.   
"This is real you know Trini, I really do love you this isn't just a stupid crush or me lusting after you or an experiment whatever" Kim said hastily. Trini held her tight and looked at her straight in her eyes  
'Oh god I'm melting'   
"Kimberly I know, I feel the same way, you make me feel that everything's going to be ok always, you make me want to be me"  
"And you are everything Trini" Kim sighs happily.  
Trini sits down on the cliff edge and pulls Kim down with her their legs dangling over the edge.  
"I've never really had friends you know and here I have 3 amazing best friends and you who are everything" Kim pulled Trini in close and beamed at her words.   
"For the first time in my life I feel like I am who I am supposed to be , I'm not the cheerleader bitch anymore I'm the girl who cuts off her hair in the bathroom, chases cute girls up cliffs ,the one who is loyal and honest to her friends the one who has you, you've made me myself. I've learnt to love myself and because of that I changed" Kim explains with tears strolling down her face at relief.  
'And we're kissing, kissings good , I want to kiss her forever"  
Trini wiped the tears away from Kim's face and plants a tender kiss to her forehead, Trini stood up pulling up Kim with her  
"Whatcha doing baby" Kim whined trying to keep up with Trini.  
They both looked over the gorge down at the river bellow them, a smirk spreading across Trini's face, knowing that Kim was looking at her with curiosity. Trini took off her green bomber jacket and tossed it onto the floor, followed by her shoes and then the shirt she had on over her tank top. Kim eyed her suddenly very interested , Trini followed through with her semi strip tease by taking off her jeans and tank top leaving her just in her black underwear   
'Oh my God she's too hot I can't stop staring'   
"Are you just going to stare or are you going to join me princess?" Trini smirked.  
Kim did nothing she said nothing she couldn't do she stood there.  
Trini eyed Kim with a look of lust on her face and decided to help by taking off Kim's jacket and throwing ontop of her own discarded clothes. Trini leaned into Kim and took off her top and Kim obliged also allowing Trini to take off her jeans leaving Kim standing in her own underwear .   
"Now we are equal babe" Trini smirked   
'Fuck she's hot'  
"Fuck you are hot" Kim said out loud not even realising it  
Trini threw her head back and laughed   
"And so are you" she said as she kissed Kim passionately  
Kim finally managed to settle herself and pondered exactly what was going on   
"Why are we in our underwear?" Kim asked curiously   
"You like swimming right?" Trini teased   
Kim didn't say anything because she felt in the bottom of her stomach what was going to happen.  
"Well I know you do and you trust me right ?" Trini shrugged   
'No' Kim thought not right now   
"Of course" Kim managed a smile   
And with that Trini wrapped her arms around Kim and pulled them off the cliff hurtling towards the water below them. Both girls were screaming exhilarated and content. Splashing into the water, Kim shrieked and planted a harsh kiss onto Trini's lips   
"I love you" Kim laughed   
"I love you" Trini smiled   
"You owe me a donut for this" Kim chuckled dripping wet and pulling Trini onto her back and holding her as she floated in the water. She looked into her eyes and had never felt happier.  
'She is everything'  
"Together we are more" Kim spoke quietly to Trini as she held her close and gave a gentle kiss and they were both happy to just exist like this with Trini for this moment and maybe forever - no definitely forever


End file.
